1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein is a magnetic toy for use by one or more players utilizing magnetic repulsion and attraction of like and opposite poles of bar magnets to cause revolving movement of a pivotal member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games based on magnetic repulsion and attraction have been in existence for a long time. In their simplest form such games consist of two bar magnets which are manipulated so that when like poles are in close proximity to each other, they repulse each other; and when opposite poles are close to each other, they attract each other. Such bar magnets have been incorporated into simple toys, for example, with little dogs located on top of bar magnets. Magnetic games have been developed such as "fishing" games where a player utilizes a magnet to lift magnetized pieces of the game. Magnetic games, further, have incorporated like-pole repulsion to flip elements on a game board. Bar magnets have also been mounted in association with other bar magnets whereby one magnet by repulsion or attraction causes different effects within the various games in which they are employed. Electronic magnets have often been used in games both to lift objects and, in the well known magnetic football games, to move player-pieces having magnets at their bases along a metallic surface.